<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>purpled, except i give him lore and its an actor au by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037014">purpled, except i give him lore and its an actor au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Grayson | Purpled, Clay | Dream and Grayson | Purpled are Siblings, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), IF THEY HAVE STATED THEY ARE UNCOMFY W REAL NAMES, SOME PEOPLE WILL BE USING ALTERNATIVES/STAGENAMES, USE OF REAL NAMES BUT ITS AN AU, im so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>grayson looked up at clay, betrayal written on his face. "you... used me?" he asked brokenly, clay almost broke character. he laughed bitterly. "you think i cared?" clay scoffed, "purpled! you. are. nothing. you wouldn't be here without me." dream seethed, grabbing purpled's shirt. "you. are. nobody." grayson shook his head, tears running down his face. </p><p>"no! no no no! i am not nobody." grayson shoved him. "i have a house, i have friends, i have people that care! and what do you have? nothing!" "AND CUT!" callahan yelled. </p><p>grayson patted dreams shoulder. "i'm sorry if i shoved you to hard." grayson's nose scrunched up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grayson | Purpled &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>purpled, except i give him lore and its an actor au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry if you see any sentence that has 'purpled' in it, aside from the lines of the series. i didnt really have time to correct that. </p><p>U R POG IF URE READING THIS, I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT/EVENING/AFTERNOON !!</p><p>clay and grayson rl brothers pog ????</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>callahan clicked another video. he was looking at the auditions for his new series, the dream smp. the actor for dream had been casted, along with sapnap, georgenotfound, tommy underscore, captain puffy, nihachu, tubbo underscore, awesamdude, and a lot more. he was looking at the auditions for a character that he had plans for. <em>purpled</em>. </p><p>purpled was supposed to be cocky, but calm. snarky, but playful. stoic, but teasing. kind, but defensive.</p><p>he needed someone with a perfect match, because purpled's character was almost as complicated as badboyhalo's character or dream's character. he clicked on one titled grayson (dunno his lastname). the clip rolled, he watched intently. "better hope it works, or else we're getting our asses kicked." the clip cut, it started at the scene where grayson would pour his heart out. "</p><p>i-i i'm a person too! i'm here! i continously watched you steal from me! i stood by him because i thought he would help! and you thought that i actually meant it! i just wanted someone like you to notice me, but not like this!" grayson spoke with confidence, emotion, everything that purpled's character would have. </p><p>"you left me! i knew i was choosing the right side when you tried to guilt trip me into staying! i'm not letting you do this bullshit again." grayson was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>grayson considered himself a normal person. he had a fun life, kind of boring in a few places here and there. but he was your average teen white boy. never, not once in his life, did he think he would be doing this.</p><p>he looked at the camera, then behind it. "3... 2... 1... go." grayson looked at the paper. "dream." "purpled." the other man replied. "nice to finally see you. i see you and george have had a fall out?" he asked, keeping his voice even and monotone. he glanced behind the camera, then to his older brother. "perhaps. why are you here?" grayson looked back at the paper. "you know why." he whispered. </p><p>"cut! that was great!" grayson nodded, he was told to flip the page. he read some of it, skimming a lot. "3... 2... 1... go." grayson looked at the paper, then at clay. "i thought i could trust you." he spoke, shaking his head. clay laughed, scoffing. "betrayal never comes from an enemy, purpled." clay read aloud. grayson bit his lip. "i.. i trusted you!" he cried.</p><p>half of the next paragraph was for his character. "i trusted you! i stayed with you when george left! i stayed with you when dad died! i stayed with you when everyone didn't! i was- i was your pawn! just a stupid little toy for you to play with?!" "cut! you're doing great, grayson. clay, you're also doing great. you pull off dream perfectly!" clay thanked him.</p><p>"okay! different scene, clay go into room 34. sylvee bring in the ess-bee-eyes." the man directed. a woman, who he assumed was sylvee, nodded and ran out of the room. clay walked away, after placing his script on the table. grayson put his beside clay's script. </p><p>he was handed another script. three boys around his age walked in, with a brunette trailing behind them. "these are casual, try seem laid back but also snarky." grayson nodded. they stood beside him. "we're on. 3... 2... 1... go." grayon read his part. "are you sure we're heading in the right direction? we've been passing this log for half an hour." he looked at the next line.</p><p>from a boy named tubbo,</p><p>"of course i am! i... just have- to check the map again!" the actor was handed a map. "uh- this.. see! we're almost there! we're past the.. the... uhm. tommy! what does this say?" a short boy asked. "we're nowhere near that! tubbo your reading is fucked up!" the blonde yelled. a tall brunette sighed, taking the map. "stop arguing. and please, purpled. stay close with us! i keep thinking that we're going to lose you."</p><p>he had an accent. grayson scoffed, as said on the script. "i'm not a kid. i can take care of myself." he used a spiteful tone, but he blended it with the monotone voice he always used. wilbur only sighed. "yea, wilbur! we're not kids, let us take the lead!" wilbur shook his head. "i let tubbo take over for maybe half an hour, and apparently, we've been passing the same log more than one." wilbur sighed. </p><p>tubbo mumbled a 'hey' at that. "cut! hold on. we need wilbur in room 12. we can do a different scene..." sylvee looked through the scripts.</p><p> </p><p>grayson was asked to act without a script, he had to memorize his lines to do that. he slowly read them to himself, ignoring the loud duo beside him. "hey! what's your name?" the actor for tubbo asked. "grayson. what about you?" he asked shortly, whispering his lines to himself. "i'm toby! and this is tommy. nice to meet you!" tommy was rambling about something.</p><p>grayson nodded. "grayson! we can start now." grayson nodded, placing the paper down. "you- you mean... the, technoblade?" he spoke. toby nodded, smiling. "yea! the technoblade! why? do you know him?" purpled turned around, scoffing to himself. "do i know him??? almost everyone in hypixel knows him! he's the technoblade!!" purpled exclaimed.</p><p>"uh... what?" tommy asked. "oh my- do you really not know?! he's like, the biggest warrior ever! he has a streak on kills! and he is the best pvper ever??" he exclaimed in a 'matter a fact-' tone. the two looked at eachother. "you... don't know??" he asked. "uh... no? what do you mean? techno's just techno, he's a pretty good fightet though." purpled groaned.</p><p>"cut! grayson, you're doing good, next person please!" grayson nodded, heelying his way out of the room. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SORRY THIS IS SHORT IT WAS GONNA GET DELETED AND IM PROCRASTINATING</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>